


Plan? What Plan?

by kairimikio



Series: TD Trilogy [2]
Category: K-pop, Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairimikio/pseuds/kairimikio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byung Joo has the hots for his friend, Hansol. Jiho knows it and encourages him to think of a way to get Hansol to be his. Neither of them counted on Hansol guilt tripping Byung Joo into going shopping.</p><p>A couple of shirts, pants and lusty stares later, Byung Joo finally decided to claim what is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan? What Plan?

**Author's Note:**

> Refer to the phone call in the first part to get a better feel for how this starts off.

[3rd Person]

  
"Did he just...? Ugh, that bastard just hung up on me..." Byung Joo locked his phone and threw it next to him. He stared at the TV screen in front of him, some cartoon was playing. Something with the word 'Gumball' in it. He didn't know what he was watching, all he could think about was how he was gonna win over Hansol, like he just told Jiho.

Byung Joo was at a standstill. If he did anything nice or romantic, Hansol might take it as him just being friendly. If he did something lame, Hansol would find him boring. If he did something weird, Hansol might think he's childish. He wasn't sure what he was gonna do. His thoughts are fighting against him and he wasn't getting any progress done. Maybe Byung Joo wasn't the evil mastermind that he makes himself out to be. Well, maybe not when it comes to Hansol anyway. Byung Joo gets shy around Hansol, he likes him way too much to even think properly. At this point, Byung Joo knew that he was screwed.

*phone rings* 

Byung Joo picked up his phone, thinking it was Jiho again, but froze when he saw Hansol with a heart at the end of his name (something that Hansol has never seen before considering he's been through Byung Joo's phone, numerous times). He let it ring once more before finally answering it.

"Hello?"

"Byung Joo!" Hansol semi-shouted into the phone cutely, obviously excited about something.

"What's up?"

"I got paid, take me shopping!" Byung Joo could hear the aegyo that the boy was doing, despite Byung Joo not being able to see him do it.

"Wait, why do I have to take you shopping? Can't you go by yourself?" After he finished speaking, it dawned on Byung Joo that this could be his chance to do something. He was now regretting what he just said.

"Why do you sound so mad? I don't wanna go by myself. I called Jiho, but he never answered. I would ask Sangwon, but he might give me lip and force me to buy him something for making him come all the way out of the comforts of his room. I figured I could ask you because you know what I like and you usually give me the harsh truth about my choices, not like those pansies." Byung Joo stifled a laugh, hoping Hansol didn't hear him. "Now come on, please Byung Joo? I'll feel lonely if you say no..." Damn...

"God Hansol, you sure know how to guilt trip a guy. Fine, I'll go with you." Byung Joo heard Hansol cheer through the phone. He felt amused by the boys' happiness. "I'll be over there in a minute. Wait for me."

"Of course! Bye bye Byung Joo!" 

"Bye bye." Did he ever mention that he loves the way Hansol says him name? It's probably a secret turn on that he just realized. 

Byung Joo reluctantly got up and went to go put on something presentable. Black pants with a gray shirt, a white hoodie and a black snapback. Good enough. He got his keys and his money. If he's lucky enough, maybe he could buy Hansol something to woo him or something along those lines. 

\------

Byung Joo smiled in amusement when Hansol saw that there was currently only one store open in the small mall. The others apparently didn't open until a couple hours from now, which is just odd. Byung Joo thought Hansol was gonna suggest something else, but Hansol drug Byung Joo into it and they both were pleasantly surprised to see that they actually had a lot of cool clothing. They both looked around, picking out random things only to put them back. Hansol found a couple of shirts that he liked and waved over to Byung Joo. Byung Joo approved of the shirts, so Hansol picked out a few to try on. 

Hansol pointed out that he wanted new jeans. They both moved to the rack with the skinny jeans on them and looked through them. Byung Joo picked out a dark red pair and a white pair, telling Hansol that they would look good on him. Hansol took them and went to go ask the lady about the dressing rooms. While he did that, Byung Joo kept looking. He found a black pair of jeans with some spikes on them. He thought that it would fit with one of the shirts that Hansol has in his hands, so he blindly picked it up and walked over to Hansol. 

Byung Joo took off his hoodie and laid it next to him, slouching a bit as he watched Hansol try on each of the shirts. He laughed when Hansol complained about one of them being a little too tight. Byung Joo personally didn't mind seeing the shirt stick to his torso the way it did, he wasn't gonna tell that to him, though. Every time Hansol tried on a shirt, Byung Joo would vote 'yay' or 'nay'. It was a system the two had developed ever since they first started shopping together. They would sometimes shop with other friends, but they never gave their honest opinions. 

"Take that shirt off, it makes you look too weird." Hansol laughed at Byung Joo's disgusted face and took off the shirt. He didn't bother to go back in the dressing room to do it. Byung Joo could feel his face heat up just a bit. Hansol handed Byung Joo the ones that he approved of and kept the ones that were a no go.

"Okay, I guess it's time for the jeans." 

Byung Joo nodded to himself, noticing the workers from the front staring in their direction. He knew that they were staring at Hansol and are probably hoping that he comes back out shirtless again. To their dismay, Hansol put back on his old shirt and the dark red jeans to show. Byung Joo nodded at the jeans, noting that red looks good on him. Hansol smiled and went back in to change into the white pants. When he came out, they both agreed that white pants makes Hansol look fancier than what he intends to be. He decided to keep them and try on the other pair. 

"Um... Byung Joo?..." He heard Hansol whisper hesitantly along with some shuffling. 

"Yeah?"

"Did you check the size of these last ones?" Byung Joo had a hard time remembering what the last ones looked like, until it clicked in his head that he grabbed one without much thought.

"Oops, maybe not. Is it okay?" Byung Joo heard a grunt, causing him to stand up slightly but was stopped when Hansol walked out. 

"I think these are a little small..." Hansol stood still, looking down, not even noticing that Byung Joo's mouth was hanging open. The pants were maybe a size smaller than he's used to, but they still fit him, better than Byung Joo expected. The pants hugged his legs nicely and showed his shape pretty well. Byung Joo liked them.

"I think I might need a bigger size. Byung Joo, help me find it..." He shuffled over to Byung Joo and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the rack they got it from. 

While Hansol was looking, Byung Joo was actually checking out Hansol's ass. The jeans showed off his ass too perfectly and he suddenly had the urge to touch it. He shook his head quickly and looked for the pants. He found them fairly quickly, and a pair in a different color. He asked Hansol which one he wanted, but he took them both. Instead of going back in the dressing room, Hansol had second thoughts and decided to look at himself again in the full length mirror next to another dressing room. He kept turning his hips to see different angles, liking how the pants looked on him. Byung Joo, however, was not satisfied. The workers were looking at Hansol again, making him feel extreme jealousy. He turned to the workers and threw an intense glare their way. The workers scattered, never looking back at the two.

"Take those off." Hansol stop spinning and looked at Byung Joo. His intense aura hitting Hansol in the face, who actually got a little scared.

"Why? What's wrong?" Byung Joo marched up to Hansol, gripping his wrist to bring him back into the dressing room. He pushed Hansol harshly against the wall. Hansol's hands rested on Byung Joo's shoulders as he undid the button at the front. 

"I don't want you wearing this; people are staring and I... I can't take it anymore!" Hansol was shocked at what he just said. He gripped Byung Joo's hands, making him look up.

"What do you mean you can't take it anymore?" The anger on Byung Joo's face slowly leaving, only to be replaced with a look of pure admiration for Hansol's face. He leaned forward and kissed Hansol's lips. It was brief, but Byung Joo enjoyed it.

"I like you and I can't have people staring at what's mine..." Byung Jo pulled the zipper down and was about to push his pants down when Hansol spoke.

"Yours? What makes you think that I'm yours?" Hansol had this playful tone in his voice, something that Byung Joo definitely picked up on.

"As of right now, you're mine Hansol." Byung Joo kissed Hansol's lips, Hansol's finger tips curling in the fabric of Byung Joo's shirt. Their lips pressing together smoothly at first, before opening slightly to let the other in. Byung Joo softly bit and sucked on Hansol's lip, enjoying the taste of him. It was better than he imagined. 

Hansol placed his arms around Byung Joo's neck, pulling him closer to intensify the kiss. The longer they kissed, the weaker Hansol's knees got. Byung Joo's arm went around Hansol's waist, pulling it closer to his own to get a little friction. Hansol moaned out softly, enjoying the feeling of having Byung Joo so close to him. Byung Joo ended the kiss and moved his mouth the Hansol's ear.

"Be quiet and I'll buy you something sweet, got it?" 

"Y-Yeah..."

"Good boy." Byung Joo licked and bit his earlobe, moving down slowly to suck on the spot below his ear. 

Hansol's hands lightly gripped Byung Joo's hair. He closed his eyes as the pleasure of Byung Joo's bites went straight to his lower region. His body was shivering, making him want to moan out but he couldn't. Byung Joo was secretly enjoying this, definitely well aware of the battle that Hansol was going through. He leaned away from his neck, admiring his work before kissing Hansol's lips again. Once they ended the kiss, Byung Joo went to remove Hansol's shirt, but Hansol stopped him.

"Wait, we shouldn't really do this here. I hear they have secret cameras somewhere around here." Hansol looked around briefly before looking back at Byung Joo. The look in his eyes were something that Hansol never seen before, but he was happy that he's the reason for it.

"I don't give a shit, let them watch." Byung Joo lifted the shirt up and off of Hansol's body. "It'll give them something to do while they wait." He leaned forward and placed kisses all over Hansol's chest. 

He sucked on some areas as his hands felt up Hansol's waist line before moving up to play with his nipples. Hansol's body jerked, a shiver going through it again causing him to release a soft breathe. Byung Joo let it pass since it wasn't loud. Soon his mouth replaced one of the thumbs, sucking on the man's nipple. Hansol let his head tilt back against the wall, mouth hanging open with his eyes still closed. Byung Joo did the same on the other nipple. Hansol's hands gripping Byung Joo hair again; Byung Joo smiled a little. 

"Sir, are you still in there?" Byung Joo stopped his activities and looked at Hansol. Hansol looked at the door, sighing before moving Byung Joo to where she wouldn't see him. He opened the door to see the women that he asked for the dressing room key from. Hansol quickly racked his brain for a lie. 

"Yeah, my friend went to the bathroom and told me to wait here until he comes back." Byung Joo laughing silently at the lie that the lady seemed to have believed. She smiled at Hansol and nodded her head.

"Okay, just checking to make sure you didn't leave your things behind. Sorry to bother you." She left while Hansol closed the door. Byung Joo immediately gripped his waist and smiled.

"You're hot when you lie like that." Hansol smiled and kissed Byung Joo lips. 

"Let's get this going before realizes that it is a lie." He eagerly pulled Byung Joo's shirt off. Byung Joo chuckled before turning Hansol around and bending him over the bench. Hansol bit his lip to stop the moan that would've came out as he was handled roughly. 

Byung Joo pulled Hansol's pants down, taking them and placing them on a hook so that they wouldn't ruin it. He then removed Hansol's boxers, noticing the latter's hard erection and his nice ass. He took one of Hansol's legs and placed it on the bench, slowly spreading them. He licked his middle finger and rubbed it around his hole. He slowly pushed his finger in and out, listening to Hansol sigh quietly. Byung Joo thrusted his finger in faster after doing it slowly a couple of times. When he felt Hansol was ready, he stuck in another finger. Hansol gripped at the bench, the feeling was a bit uncomfortable but got better the more Byung Joo thrusted his finger in him. Soon Byung Joo bent his fingers, searching for Hansol's weak spot. He found it after a few turns, making Hansol open his mouth slightly as if to release a moan. 

"Please.." Byung Joo heard Hansol whisper to him. "Fuck me now." Those three words hitting Byung Joo's lower region. 

He took his finger out and unzipped his pants, pushing them and his boxers halfway down his thighs. He positioned himself and gently pushed his dick into Hansol's hole. Hansol clasped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. He ended up biting his hand as Byung Joo pushed the rest of himself in. After waiting a couple secounds, Byung Joo gradually began to thrust into Hansol, enjoying the feeling of Hansol's tight heat around him. He took hold of Hansol's hips and sped his pace up, making sure not to make too much sound. Hansol took his shirt and buried his face in it, afraid that he'll get them caught from moaning too loudly. 

They both had to admit that doing it in a public place was a bit thrilling, they never would've expected it to feel this good to almost get caught. Hansol knew that if they did get caught, he could blame it on Byung Joo, but he couldn't deny that this moment was the best he ever felt. It was all starting to get to him, he couldn't focus anymore. The pleasure of both Byung Joo's thrusts and their location was getting him closer to his high. 

He grabbed his dick and started pumping it with Byung Joo's thrusts. Byung Joo caressed Hansol's back and thighs, watching as he can see Hansol come undone. He wished that he could hear Hansol's moaning. He wanted to hear the boy scream his name. As much as he enjoyed this sight, he wished that this could be more intimate. He had himself to blame for losing it, but it was still worth it.

"Ah, Byung Joo... I'm gonna.. Fuck..." Hansol whispered out, going with the urge to say something.

"Cum for me." Byung Joo whispered back, leaning just a little forward. In a matter of seconds, Hansol came on the bench. Byung Joo continued to thrust into him, finally coming a minute later. Byung Joo pulled out and stared at Hansol, taking in the image of Hansol becoming his. Hansol straightened his back and looked at Byung Joo.

"Okay, go sneak off to the bathroom and get tissue." Byung Joo nodded before getting dressed and casually walking out of the dressing room. Hansol made sure to note that he was gonna kill Byung Joo for that.

When he came back, he helped clean up the dressing room. They gathered all their items and paid for whatever there were gonna buy.

\-------

As promised, Byung Joo took him to the nearest store to get something sweet. Hansol somewhat forgave him for his lack of secrecy when he got his favorite ice cream. After that, they decided to just walk around and talk, that is, until someone jumped in front of Byung Joo.

"Hey Sexy!" Byung Joo facepalmed himself. Hansol stared at how excited Jiho seemed, laughing to himself.

"Oh lord." Hansol heard Byung Joo whisper, causing him to bust out laughing at Byung Joo misery.

"So... What's up?" A smirk was plastered on Jiho's face.

"It happened. I'll tell you later." Hansol caught onto what they were refering to and slapped Byung Joo's shoulder, demanding that their activities should not be shared in great detail. "So Jiho, is this who I think it is?" Jiho nodded and gestured to Hyunho.

"This is Hyunho. Hyunho, these are my friends Byung Joo and Hansol."

"Wow, you were right. He is hot." Hansol felt a little jealous as Byung Joo looked the man up and down. He decided that he was gonna be playful again.

"Damn." Hansol paused before continuing. "He's making me rethink." Byung Joo quickly looked at him. Score. Hansol played it off and told him that it was a joke. Jiho laughed at them and that's when Hyunho spoke.

"So, I'm taking him to go get something to eat. Would you both like to come along too?" 

"Generous, totally a keeper." Hansol nodded, thinking of the ice cream that he got before.

"Yeah, I guess we could come along." Byung Joo accepted the offer and they all walked to the place that Jiho suggested before. When they got to the restaurant, they ordered while Jiho drug Byung Joo away and Hansol asked Hyunho how he was tricked into babysitting Jiho. Hyunho laughed and told him about his boss. Hansol knew that Hyunho was a good guy, definitely someone that Jiho would like a lot.

"I see your plan worked well, Byung Joo." Jiho brought him just a little further from the table. Byung Joo had this feeling of accomplishment, that quickly diminished as he kept talking.

"Yep, worked like a charm... Nah, I'm lying. I ain't come up with no plan, he seduced me. It was those damn pants that I ended up buying him anyway." Jiho covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing at Byung Joo.

"So The Great Byung Joo failed at wooing his love." Byung Joo rolled his eyes, secretly enjoying being called 'The Great Byung Joo'.

"Not really, I didn't totally fail. We did end up fucking in the dressing room because of those pants." Byung Joo smiled and looked away. Jiho gasped, shocked at his friends' boldness.

"...Classy." Jiho chuckled to himself before walking back to their table.

"Defintiely, he enjoyed it so much too." Byung Joo told him as he followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> -Posted on AsianFanFics first-  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/773592/plan-what-plan-hansol-hanjoo-toppdogg-bjoo-byungjoo-seoxero  
> Originally posted: Jun 30, 2014  
> Updated: Sept 11, 2014


End file.
